


[Fanvideo] No Power in the verse

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Families of Choice, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Flying, Gen, Home, Relationship Study, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: safia elhillo - vocabulary: where the wind stops her ships, we stop ours / where love stops her ships, we stop oursor: Kaylee and River find their place of divinity





	[Fanvideo] No Power in the verse

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Title:** No power in the verse

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Music:**  Lana Del Rey - I can fly

**Character/Pairing:** Kaylee, River, Kaylee/River, Serenity, Serenity/River, Serenity/Kaylee, 

to a lesser extend Mal, Simone, Simone/Kaylee, Simone&River, Mal&River, Mal&Kaylee, Mal/Serenity  
**Summary:**[safia elhillo - vocabulary](http://inkstrangle.tumblr.com/post/121533066995/vocabulary-fact-the-arabic-word-%D9%87%D9%88%D8%A7%D8%A1-hawa-means) _:_ _where the wind stops her ships, we stop ours_  /  _where love stops her ships, we stop ours_

or Kaylee and River find their place of divinity

[streaming link](https://archive.org/details/FireflyICanFly)

[dreamwidth link](https://littlecatk.dreamwidth.org/6015.html)


End file.
